Skills
Skills are a player's attributes that can be advanced throughout the game. Skills are trained by repetitive actions that give experience in the skill, until enough experience is earned for the next level. Some skills allow players to cook food, chop down trees, make fires, use magic and more. Some skills are "interlaced", meaning that they can be used together. For example, logs obtained from Woodcutting can be used for Firemaking, and fires from Firemaking can be used for Cooking. There are 23 skills in Old School RuneScape. All skills start out at level 1 except for Hitpoints, which starts with level 10. Players can advance a skill to level 99. After that, they can increase their experience up to 200,000,000 but get no more levels for doing so. See Hiscores for the relative rankings of the different skills. A player could bring a level of a skill to 100 while wearing a Cape of Accomplishment of that skill, with no great significant bonus; it is just for the feeling of having a skill boosted over the level 99 mark. Skills can also be temporarily boosted through special equipment, items, Prayer, or potions. All players are currently displayed on the Hiscores regardless of level attained. Skills Free-to-play skills Members-only skills Skill types There are four types of skills in RuneScape: Support, Gathering, Combat, and Artisan. Support skills - These skills have no classification. : Agility, Thieving, and, Slayer. Gathering skills - These skills involve obtaining resources or items from the environment.. : Mining, Fishing, Woodcutting, Hunter, and Farming. Combat skills - These skills involve fighting in Combat. : Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, Prayer, and Hitpoints. Artisan skills - These skills involve processing items obtained through extraction skills into finished products. : Cooking, Smithing, Fletching, Firemaking, Herblore, Crafting, Runecrafting and Construction. : : Experience increase The amount of experience needed for every level-up increases approximately by 10% for every level. This is shown in the way that it is 83 experience between levels 1 and 2, but 91 experience between levels 2 and 3. (10% of 83 is roughly 8, therefore the next level-up would require 91 experience.) Therefore the required experience for each level-up grows exponentially; the growth of experience gaps between levels gets faster and faster at higher levels. The experience table clearly indicates this. In addition, the experience required doubles approximately every seven levels. For example, the experience needed for level 92 in a skill is almost exactly half of that needed to reach level 99. The below equation directly gives the number of experience per level: total \ experience = \left \lfloor \frac {\sum_{x = 1} ^ {L - 1} \left \lfloor x + 300 \times 2 ^ \frac {x} {7} \right \rfloor} {4} \right \rfloor This can be further derived into a closed-form function with a positive real variable L (standing for level), although this requires ignoring one floor function of the exact formula and thus contains an exceedingly minor error margin. The approximation rapidly approaches the original sum asymptotically. The function is as follows: total \ experience \approx \left \lfloor \frac{1}{8} \cdot \left( {L}^{2} - L \right) + 75 \cdot \frac -1} {1 - \sqrt7{0.5}} \right \rfloor * Category:Mechanics